


Sunlight

by rowofstars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Married Couple, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Gold finds his wife lounging in the sun and can't help himself.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieQuiteContrarie (SeaStar1330)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaStar1330/gifts).



> Because I made [this Belle aesthetic](https://rumple-belle.tumblr.com/post/169349571867/belle-french-aesthetics-21-summer-sweetheart), and both mariequitecontrarie and I thought [this image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1109b665890cc63dcaaa230e5dfda480/tumblr_p23d5cYuFl1th2acvo3_250.png) looked way too much like Belle getting pleasured by her husband. Marie is the dirtiest enabler and I love her.  
> Unbeta'd and probably a mess. Oops.

There were moments like this, standing in the doorway of the living room, when Gold wondered if his wife had been a cat in another life. She was small and lithe, graceful when she danced, but a caution on a ladder, and her mischievous side was more than a match for his own. 

Right now, she was stretched out on the floor, her head, shoulders, and chest in the sun that streamed in through the large bay window. Her eyes were closed and her face was turned into the warmth of the light, one arm lying up over her head. The light sparkled in her hair like streaks of gold thread as she breathed slow and deep.

It wasn’t the first time he’d found her basking in the sun like this, though usually she curled up in the chair or laid on the sofa. But every now and then, when the afternoon light was low and didn’t reach all the way across the room to the furniture, she would settle on the floor.

He shook his head and smiled as he crossed to her.

She looked deep asleep, but he knew she wasn’t from the little twitch that briefly curved the corner of her mouth. He looked her up and down, noticing for the first time the way her skirt was riding high on her thighs, nearly bunched up around her waist. If he bent down he would be able to see a glimpse of the pale blue silk panties between her legs. There was a gap between the waistband of her skirt and her sweater as well, exposing her navel in a very tempting way.

Gold licked his lips and started to smirk as he knelt down beside her. She shifted subtly, and he reached out to touch her leg, lightly trailing his fingers from her knee to the hem of her skirt where it lay at the top of her thighs. Her lips twitched again, and he slid his hand between her legs which made her spread them slightly.

He moved to kneel between them, and she shifted to accommodate him.

“What’re you doing?” she said softly. 

Her voice was a little bit sleepy and her eyes remained closed. He wondered if she would have fallen asleep if he hadn’t disturbed her. “Hush, sweetheart.”

He ran his hands up her legs and under her skirt as a slow smile spread over her mouth. His fingers brushed the crease at the top of her thigh and up over the silky material that covered her mound. She sucked in a breath and made a small little sound when he teased the elastic at her waist. His hands pushed her skirt higher, and her knees pull up slightly, her legs falling wide open. He groaned at the sight of her spread out like this, her skin glowing and warm in the sunlight.

She wiggled and arched a bit, keeping her eyes closed, as his hands continued up over her soft, pink sweater. He leaned over and cupped her breasts, giving them a light squeeze before he moved back down to teasing her. She was getting wetter by the second just from the gentle touch of his fingers and hands moving over her body, and when her hips lifted off the floor, he knew she was ready.

He hooked his fingers in the waist of her panties and pulled them down her legs. She gasped, but allowed him to move her as he needed until she was bare beneath her skirt. The sun was warm, but she was warmer, wet and slick too as he bent down.

“Your leg,” she managed, just before she moaned at the feeling of his breath whispering over her sensitive skin.

Gold grinned and licked his lips. “The hell with my leg.”

His name tumbled from her lips, gasping and desperate, right before he lowered his face to her, sweeping his tongue over her lightly and catching just a hint of her flavor. His hands slid under her arse, tilting her up to his eager mouth before he bent to devour her. She cried out at the first touch of his tongue to her clit, her head rolling side to side as he pleasured her. Both of her arms came up over her head as she writhed in the sunlight, and he was sure there was nothing more stunning.

He pushed two fingers inside, her juices squelching over his palm as he sucked on her clit, the short stubble on his face just rough enough to prickle her sensitive skin the way she liked. She gasped and slid her hand in his hair, tugging and lifting her hips, rubbing against his face in rhythm with the flick of his tongue. Her orgasm seem to hit her before she was even aware it of it building, and she cried suddenly, her legs quivering around his head.

He hummed against her, sliding his fingers in and out in slow, short strokes as her body grasped at them. His mouth stayed on her, dragging every last moment of pleasure out of her until he felt the tiny tremors subside. She moaned and sighed, her legs relaxing and stretching out, and he lifted his head to see her laying in the sun, boneless and smiling. 

There was nothing better than this, his wife dazed and sated while his face was covered in her juices.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, lips just barely brushing her flushed and swollen mound. He heard her soft ‘mmm’ in reply, and grinned.

Belle’s eyes blinked open and she stretched in a long, languid motion. “What was that for?”

Gold moved up her body until they were nose to nose. “Do I need a reason to pleasure my wife?”

She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on his lips. “Let’s take care of you now,” she said, reaching for his belt as he pulled away.

He shook his head as he sat back on his heels, and then used his cane to stand. “Later. I’m going to make dinner.”

She grinned and stretched again, and he could just see her devious little mind planning what she was going to do to him.

Later, after she’d teased him with her mouth and hands until he begged, and swallowed every drop he had to give, her thighs were once again on either side of his head. Her back arched when she cried out, and her nails scraped over his scalp as she came. He looked up, watching her pant and writhe as the low light danced over her body, everything in shadow except for her.

She collapsed to the side, and he curled up behind her, holding her as the pleasure slowly faded and she came back to herself, pressing light kisses to her bare shoulder. She brought his hand up to her lips and mumbled affirmations into it about how much she loved him, and he wondered how she managed to find so much light and goodness in everything, even him. 

She wasn’t a cat, he mused, smiling against her skin, she was a goddess, and her soul must be brighter than sunlight.


End file.
